Wireless networks are now pervasive and vital in society. Wireless networks may transmit and receive information utilizing varying techniques. For example, but not by way of limitation, two techniques are those that conform to the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ac standard and those that operate in accordance with the IEEE 802.11n standard. Such distinct wireless networks may have channels overlapping and therefore a need exists for techniques for primary channel selection in such wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.